Recent advancements in display technology have made it possible to render high resolution multimedia content on low resolution display screens of a display device (such as a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDAs), or a tablet computing device). In certain scenarios, a user may wish to perform zoom-in operation on the multimedia content, such as video, animation, and/or the like. In such scenarios, playback of the multimedia content has to be paused to perform the zoom-in operation on the multimedia content. In other scenarios, information related to the zoom-in operation may be preprocessed to render zoomed-in, pre-defined areas of selected frames of the multimedia content on the display screen of the display device. Thus, the user may not be able to dynamically perform the zoom-in operation on the multimedia content being rendered on the display screen of the display device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.